


Snow’s Sifu (Snow’s Teacher)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Mulan is hired by the dwarfs to teach Snow White to fight.





	Snow’s Sifu (Snow’s Teacher)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Mulan/Snow White. After the Evil Queen's attempt on Snow White's life, the dwarfs decide to have someone teach Snow White how to fight and defend herself."
> 
> "Sifu" is the Cantonese word for “teacher/master."

After Mulan saved China, she became a freelancer in Europe, wherein she could be hired to help in various tasks involving self-defense and fighting and the occasional joining an army to help them fight an enemy. Mulan had made something of a name for herself in the European continent by doing this. Which is how Mulan met Snow White and was hired by the seven little men that she lived with. The ones named Doc and Grumpy had gotten into contact with her and brought her to their cottage.

They had told her that there was a threat on Snow White’s life and there had been previous attempts made, including one where they managed to stop just in the nick of time. 

At that point they had decided that Snow was not to be alone for long stretches and that she needed to defend herself and fight.

They did not want to lose her and did not want to let the wicked Queen, Snow’s stepmother win. 

Snow had to learn to defend herself. And they had to make sure that she could. She was in their charge, after all.

And Mulan had agreed. They needed help. There was only so much that the dwarves themselves could do. And Mulan had the skills to help them and Snow.

So, in exchange for room and board (and payment), Mulan taught Snow to fight.

Snow had been unsure about the whole thing, at first. But, she knew, seeing as how it was important to her friends the dwarves and knowing first-hand that she was in danger, she knew that it was very important for her to learn to defend herself, to fight.

“Put your hand like this,” Mulan said, demonstrating a proper way to make a fist. “And then hit this glove as hard as you can.” Mulan noted the glove her left hand wore. 

Snow nodded.

“Yes, Sifu,” Snow replied.


End file.
